Never Look Back
by EverchangingStargirl
Summary: A child of man, who is always bombarded and burdened by the responsibilities that her life entails. Driven by her sadness begins to seek an escape from the world she dreads. Only to stumble across a particular group of brothers and finds a new place to call home and for one to steal her heart...


**The starry sky glowed in delight; for that evening the moon was at its fullest. With no overcast, the moon had an opportunity of chance in its grasp. The moon provided the creatures of the night pure moonlight. Some perceived the heavenly lights as either a chance or as an unpleasant turn of events. Tonight, however, the moonlight trickled down giving one particular child of man the opportunity of anew.**

* * *

The girl's bedroom would have been completely submerged within darkness if it wasn't for that evening light. From the windows, the moonlight pierced through the blinds casting shadow and light upon the objects that lay motionless in the night. Within the shadows of the girl's room, a petite hand made its way through the various layers of darkness. Despite it being the dead of night, the girl could navigate herself quite easily in the bedroom. With the room being so small as it was, the spaces between the different pieces of furniture were very few.

The cloak of night masked the girl's actions; she moves rapidly throughout the darkness and depths of her bedroom, packing the very last of her belongings. Many nights beforehand the girl slowly prepared her departure, she packed clothes and other belongings she deemed valuable in her next chapter. Tonight her shadow danced alongside her, as she rushed the final moments she would be in her bedroom. After confirming to herself that she had everything she needed, the young girl zipped the backpack closed.

However, something bothered her, as it weighed heavily on her mind, her eyes were preoccupied with what lay inside of her pocket. The girl pulled from her pocket a small piece of folded paper. The paper was wrinkled and worn nonetheless the girl could only feel sadness and anger towards it. She stared longingly at the letter, recalling the pain she felt.

All the pain that she had endured but never faced had taken its toll upon her sense of judgment. Her undealt feelings morphed into a storm of mixed emotions. Similar to a hurricane, the girl's hatred and sadness repelled against each other and formed something even far greater. As it turns faster and faster until eventually, it was a massive storm that dwelled from inside her. Her rationally was soon clouded by which consumed her. The girl's heartfelt heavy upon her chest overwhelmed with tortured pain and sorrow. The girl compelled to read the paper, she viewed her written despair and felt her grip loosen before her. The paper fell through her fingertips onto the floor. The girl lowered her head in shame. The feelings of dread and doubt corrupting her state of mind. Her eyes watered, left her cheek soaked in tears.

"Why do I feel this way?" She cried softly to herself, cupped her hands over her eyes. The girl tried to find what was righteous from within the storm but was engulf in her own sorrow.

The angels of her rational thoughts begged for a second chance..convincing her that she was simply overacting. While the devil seems more persuasive as he offered an escape that seems so perfect. The angels fell short of giving her reason and grew silent before the Devil himself. The girl gave in to the devil, who spoke so sweetly in her ears. "**You don't have to live this way**,'' the voice in her head whispered.

"**Things will never change.. you try to convince yourself otherwise but you know it's true. You endure all this pain and for what? For it all to suddenly just disappear?!**" The voice criticized.

The voices in her head continually fed into the girl's negativity. Her sorrow melted away hidden by the burning of her re-sparked inner hatred. The girl became irrational of thought and pure reasoning. The girl wiped her tears from her soaked cheeks and raised her head. Her eyes narrowed as she swiftly grabbed hold of her bags. She gazed at the bedroom door, with a look of determination written into her.

Without a moment of hesitation, she opened the bedroom door and snuck out of her bedroom. Passing her siblings' as well as her mother's bedrooms making her way towards the front door. She didn't dare look at the world she was leaving behind as she steps closer and closer to the edge. She would not give in to the series of doubt. A new life was afoot and not even the girl's own mind was going to stop her.

She quietly walked through the different halls until she found herself standing at her front door. She reached for the metal handle and held it tightly. The girl closed her eyes as she drew a deep breath before opening the door ever so slightly.

She froze for a moment, deeply listening for any movement from inside of the house. Neither her mother nor siblings heard, not a noise was heard, so the girl was met with silence. Her attention redirected towards the crack in the door.

For the instant, she opened the door wide enough she dashed for the world beyond her home, yet in that same moment, she could have sworn that it felt as if the world had stopped. She could turn back in that same moment and play pretend. The girl, however, didn't want that, even at the risk of being locked up alongside the consequences for her actions, she would be forced to endure but even so… this was her choice. She was a child in the eyes of the society but what she had dreamed of most was a world where she didn't have taken on the responsibilities that were not of her own. No longer will she ever worry about her overbearing mother nor the responsibility of her siblings that she forced on upon to bare. Just at the thought of her newfound freedom she couldn't help but smile in relief. Her smile grew wider with every step she took down those stairs of her apartment building and left the world behind her for good.

There was no running back for she didn't have the time nor the will to turn back and redo her biggest mistake. She knew that one day her deed would catch up to her. Nonetheless, she knew the world she was introducing herself to wasn't kind or lighthearted. Despite knowing the cruel world for what it was, she was still willing to trade her safety and throwing cautiousness into the wind for her freedom even if only for a few days would make it all worth it.

It wasn't long before she grew tired of running. She eventually began to walk slowly on foot to the nearest Greyhound bus station that she could reach on foot, she didn't know where she was going but she planned to go far. She just wanted to travel as far as she could from her home even if only for a week. She watched the millions of cars drive by that night as she walked alongside the busy streets. The girl chuckled to herself ever so bitterly at the feeling of how small she felt in comparison yet it was amazing to be on her own and for nothing to be expected. She stared beyond the streets, to beyond the trees, to gaze at the night stars. Her freedom may come have cost her but she believed it would be worth it. For once in her life, she was going to do something so reckless that it is undoable.

Not only was she leaves her home but she was also abandoning her family and very few friends that she knew would miss her. But her new life was calling out to her and that she ran for it. She felt selfish for the great amount of pain she was about to conflict. In time she believed she would fade away from each one of their minds like a sandcastle wiped away by the great wave of time and returned to the ocean floor.

She arrived at the bus station absolutely exhausted, her legs felt weak and her eyes grew heavy. Even as tired as she was, she strolled over to the ticket counter and bought a ticket that would take her to one of the next destinations. Shortly after buying her ticket, she spent her time waiting in the main lobby of the bus station. She used her time to refresh herself in the public restroom as well as buy a couple of snacks for the road. After a bit longer of waiting, she boarded the bus and walked down the aisle to one of the unoccupied seats. She situated herself into her seat as everyone else climb aboard and did the same. She received a couple of glances from the other passengers but didn't think much of it. The bus soon rolled out of the station, the girl leaned her head onto the window watching the lights dance along the side of the bus. The girl smiled softly as her eyes began to fluttered shut, the girl relaxes until eventually, the girl lost consciousness as the window continues to pass the world.

* * *

In an attempt to succeed with her plan, the girl rode the GreyHound buses endlessly from state to state. It was imperative that she gained as much ground as possible. The more distance she placed between her and her home, the farther head she would be from the police. The investigation would begin the moment that her mother notified the police of her daughter's disappearance. The girl predicted that she would only be given a small amount of time of invisibility before authorities caught scent of her most recent whereabouts. The police conduct a broad search mostly focused on the nearby local areas of her home town before expanding their search to a wider scale.

In order to guarantee her chances of succeeding, the girl never strayed beyond the perimeters of the bus stations. At every stop no matter how much she wished to explore the world beyond the window of the station the girl remained put. She wasn't going to recklessly expose her true identity. In advance she had created a new identity for herself, one that separates from her own, she wasn't dumb nor unwitty, she destroyed the software of her computer from which she created her new ID for good.

Any forms of security cameras were avoided as much as humanly possible. Even if that meant she was strictly restricted to staying only in the areas of the bus stations. Just like any other juvenile runaway, it was crucial to not be reported or spotted by any officials. The likelihood of that happening would only increase if she were to leave the station.

The girl took various precautions to ensure that the odds were in her favor. When needed, she would occasionally reassure the staff or other passengers, the reasoning behind her lonesome travel. It would raise red flags for any adult or parent to see a 16-year-old all alone at a bus station for hours on end without any mention of a parent or other guardian nearby. When asked she would tell them her mischievous lie, that she was on her way to her father's who lived a state away. Saying that her busy working mother couldn't spare the time off work to tag along on her daughter's trip. She would then explain that her parents were recently divorced and that her mother was having problems keeping them financially situated all on her own. No one ever questioned her or ever seem disturbed by the story she feeds them for it seems to satisfy all those who heard it.

While resting at one of the bus stations the girl happened to stumped across a pile of free maps of the bus routes that were displayed on the ticket counter. From the beginning, the girl knew it would probably be wisest if she picked a heavy populated area rather than a small town. In a small town area, townsfolk tend to know all of their neighbors and know a stranger when they see one. Surely one of the townsfolk would figure out who she was and report her. She could only shiver at the thought of what they would do if they were to find her. The girl glanced down at her wallet. She estimated that she only had about enough for only a bit longer but would surely run out eventually. She couldn't throw all her money into bus tickets and snacks she would remind herself every time her money would grow smaller and smaller. She shook her head and then realized something as she glanced at the map. According to the bus route, it wouldn't take that much to cross over the New York state borders. And then it struck her, "What if I could go to the big city", she pondered. If she were to ran away to the big city she would most definitely increase her chances of staying completely hidden from officials.

"New York City…" She repeated in her mind, growing rather fond of the idea.

She sat on the bench consumed in thought, she could continue to travel even farther but would soon find herself completely broke and penny less.. at the end of the trail. While on the other hand if she fled to the big city, she would still have money left over for a new start. The girl thought her options over again and again then had her plan in mind. She pulled out her marker, as she has already marked the various stops that she had passed previously, she circled the Mattathan bus station multiple times and wrote right above it in red marker, "Final Destination". She quickly folded the map into her pocket. She became overwhelmed with excitement, "New York! Could you imagine it?!" She ecstatically asked herself.

The intercoms of that small bus station lobby were summoned from their slumber, as they crackled and produced static. From the intercoms, the voice of middle-aged man merged from the rumbling of the intercom, announcing that final buses would be departing soon and that the last round of tickets were still available for purchase at the ticket counter. Awoken from her daze, the girl hustled quickly recomposing herself as she collected her bags. The girl ambled towards the ticket booth and bought her ticket, she cheerfully held her ticket tightly before racing to catch the departing bus, she quickly boarded the bus and settled down into her seat

The girl began restlessly as she stared out the window trying to think of some sort of pass time ... Until a little medley soon founded its way into her mind. The girl softly sang the words as she knew all too well. After years of babysitting, she knew a handful of Disney songs by heart, so it wasn't any big surprise that she could sing them now on her. She was captivated by the views as she sang passionately to herself. "_Look at the world, so close, and I'm halfway to it. Look at it all, so big... do I even dare? Look at me, there at last! I just have to do it Should I? No Here I go..."_

She chuckled to herself at how childish she truly was to suddenly break out a song like a Disney princess like that. How childish it was to sing like that in public nonetheless. A part of her wished to continue on with song but decided against it. She smiled at the thought however as she leaned her head onto the window and watched the trees faded and turned into grass. "_For like the first time ever, I'm completely free._**_._.** " She mouthed to herself. The girl couldn't help but feel relieved from the world she left behind. Maybe she would have the courage to face them all once more when the time was right she thought as she closed her eyes once more, deciding to rest before arriving in the city that never slept.

* * *

It was late afternoon, by the time the bus arrived in Manhattan. The feeling of anger and frustration flume the atmosphere influencing all of those who surrounded it. From the people who roamed the sidewalks freely, to the construction workers, to even the nasty New York drivers. The chatter of those citizens was easily drowned out by the nearby sounds of heavy machinery and distant crying of police sirens.

In spite of that, the girl couldn't help but gawk breathlessly from the edge of her seat at the sight of New York City. "This is it!", She cheered in her head. Similar to the excitement of a child on Christmas morning the girl eagerly awaited to leave the safety of the bus, and explore beyond a boring old bus station, she would be able to begin her journey here... Not being able to restrain her excitement any longer the girl leaped onto her feet the second the bus stopped and opened its doors. The girl's eye brimming with delight, she hastily snatched hold of her belonging. A smile spread from cheek to cheek on her face the second she stood outside of the bus.

For the first time since the beginning of her journey in Virginia Beach, Virginia she would finally be leaving the safety of the bus station and into the real world as a whole. "What awaits me beyond these walls?" she pondered. Amused by her own question she cheerfully gripped her bags as she grew closer to the doors of the bus station entrance. From outside of the bus station, she could smell the grease from the nearby vendors in the heavy sticky air. She looked at the different crowds, wondering how such a small girl will manage.."What I would give to be 6ft… why do I have so small?" She pouted. (A.N. I do this all this… )

It wasn't long before the girl was bombarded by the crowds of pedestrians, the people who kept walking by her or would bump into her. Embarrassed by this, she dodged and drifted through the cracks of the crowds thanking the gods for giving her upside for being so small. As the girl walked through the sidewalks, she couldn't help but feel so small in comparison. The reminder of her newfound loneliness crashed back at her. Her parade of happiness showered upon.. she hung her head as thoughts of guilt ate at her fingertips. So caught up in her own thoughts she bumped into a stranger, causing her to fall onto the ground. Her right kneecap began to hurt from underneath her jeans.

"Hey! Look where you are going, kid!" The stranger shouted. Not once glancing at the girl nor concerned for her well-being. The man quickly dissipated into the crowd as if he never existed.

The girl sighed as she got back onto her two feet. Clutching her bags closer to her person. She glanced along with the crowds when something catches her eye, in one of the store's window displays a sign stood out to her, 'A discount on different air treatment for a limited time'.

It was a small rundown hair salon.. the girl gazed at the store in thought before glancing down at her pockets.. the girl bit her tongue and then sighed. The girl entered the little hair shop, the place was run down but seem to still be opened for business. The girl looked around the environment of the store noticing two middle-aged women working on their two clients. One of them must have noticed the girl's arrival as she raised her head and spoke out to the girl, " If you are here for treatment then you will have to wait a minute for Michelle to return, it shouldn't be that long." the women said.

"I can wait, thank you for letting me know." She glanced along the front counter nervously trying to not make things awkward. She looked up at the prices board for the different types of treatment. "Maybe this is just what I needed," She thought. The girl looked over her options when an elderly woman walked out from the back of the store to the front counter. Her eyes were met with the nervous teen girl who stood by her counter. "Are you here for a haircut dear?" the old woman asked.

"Uh... I think I would like the hair dye special you are doing." The girl replied as she pointed up at their sale sticker. The old woman nodded before opening her record book. "And your name is?"

"Genevieve."

"Well Genevieve, come on back and I'll get you into a chair."

The girl followed the old woman into one of the many chairs they had. Placing her backpack and bags down by side the hairdresser. The girl sat comfortably while the woman placed the sheet around her and rose the chair up too appropriate height. The old woman smiled as she looked at the girl, "My name is Michelle and how will you like me to do your hair."

The girl simply explained the idea of what she wanted. Michelle looked at her pleased at her requested and nodded, "We can surely do that dear." The girl smiled and let the old woman do her wonders. At the end of Genevieve's transformation all of her once natural brunette locks were abandoned and exchanged for the color of raven. The raven founded in her hair resembled that of the evening sky. She beamed as she gazed at the stranger who stood inside the mirror. "What do you think dear?" Michelle asked.

"I love it, thank you so much, Ma'am." The girl complimented as she admired the woman's handy work. She paid the woman for her service and left the store to find the city light shining brightly against the darkness of the sky. "The lights really are pretty aren't they?". She queried

As the night grew later and later the girl had found a small alleyway where she could rest for the night. Her stomach growled loudly which she had decided to ignore as she began to retire for the night She pulled out a blanket from one of the many bags she carried. She curled up resting her small head on her bags. From where she laid she would easily stare at the long wall of graffiti art which made her smile.

"I wish I could paint too… "

Her eyes slowly grew heavier and heavier until she fell close to unconsciousness when an old homeless man started to shout unintelligibly. Out of fear, her eyes shot open to see above their head some shadowy figures dashing over from the rooftops. Awoken from the mysterious shadows, the girl without realizing it left her belongings behind and ran after the shadows. She wanted to know what the shadows were. She needed to know but as she ran she lost sight of the shadows and found herself running for no good reason. The girl stood in the middle of the sidewalk bewildered and confused of what she saw.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1: The girl who ran**

* * *

**Star- *typing away at her laptop***

**Raph- * walks into the living room and stroll over before looking over my shoulder* you seriously doing this again? I swear you and Leo are the only ones who would act doing something that was so lame and weird.. when are you going to let your dream of being an awesome author to rest? You are getting too old for this Star...**

**Star- Well I thought I could give it another go…**

**Leo- * walks into the room and looks at the computer * Oh so you are starting that up again?**

**Star- Yup! I thought I could tell the story of**

**Mikey- * suddenly appears into the conversation, interrupting *you should add some time travel! oh, wait not! maybe you could make me into a superhero! One that's has a red cape and is called Turtle Man! Man, that would be so rad!**

**Star- I don't know Mikey…I was thinking**

**Mikey- *interrupts again* Awww please please Star! You will be my favorite turtle!**

**Star- I'm not even a turtle Mikey.**

**Mikey- You can be my favorite human!**

**Raph- Or you could just not write this garbage...**

**Star- Hey! At least I'm not writing Space Hero Fanfic! *just as Leo was grabbing water from the fridge***

**Leo- *eyes widen as he begins to blush* you were supposed to keep that a secret Star!**

**Raph- * smirks and starts snickers* and here I thought you couldn't get any lamer**

*** Mikey and Raph begin to laugh as Leo got more upset***

**Leo- SpaceHero is a very good show!**

**Raph- Yea sure it is just like Mikey is smarter than Donnie**

**Mikey- Yea! * thinks for a minute of what he just agreed to* Wait...**

**Leo- * frowns not amused * not funny Raph**

**Raph- I will have to disagree...**

**Star- * eyes widen at the mess she had created, a sweatdrop appears above her head* Haha... Well, thank you for reading chapter 1. We hope you all enjoyed. Like and Comment for more chapters! And maybe next time...**

**Raph-You are so dead! *shouts***

**Star- *looks over to see Leo in a headlock by Raph* Oh come on! *runs to stop Raph leaving her laptop wide open***

**Mikey- *walks over to he computer and smiles as he gets real close* See you later dudes and Lil dudettes.. * clicks the publish button before snicking and closing the laptop***


End file.
